Talents and Mallets
Summary One unlucky smart nerd gets memory loss thanks to a past season winner. A cool guy tries to build up the team's morale and a gamer admits his crush. One team is dealing with their inactivity and memory loss teammate, to the point the user Bakura13 leaving the room for 20 minutes out of frustration. The memory lost smart nerd manages to prove his worth to his team with his memory loss scoring big points. One team finishes quickly and win the challenge and the last team is dealing with the lack of activity of members. In the end, they go to elimination where a Revenge of the Island Contestant is supposed to be voted off, but due to a user leaving the wiki, her character is then eliminated, leaving the original eliminated contestant safe and happy. Meanwhile an Innocent Psycho Killer accidentally harms the girl who he was closest to last season. Episode 3 The episode begins with Lili and Hwo apologizing for not helping last episode. For winning, Lili gets the team a hot tub. Hwo attempts to make a move on Lili, resulting in him getting kicked from the hot tub. Dante reads a book and Lili relaxes in the hot tub each for two hours, and stop, until Dante pulls out another book. Lili practices her fighting and accidentally kicks Dante in the face, knocking him out. He wakes up later and has memory loss. Meanwhile Miles tries to boost the morale of his teammates up so they could try their hardest the next challenge. The challenge is a Talent Show, which Crystal and Don immediately dislike, while Lili is happy about it. The Tigers aren't having the best luck. Most are inactive but Lili, Hwo, and Dante. However, Dante still has his memory loss. Lili and Hwo try to fix it but it ends up with Dante thinking Hwo is Rocky and Lili is Dante, leaving him to be Morgan Freeman. It frustrated Lili and Hwo to the point Bakura13 left the room for 20 minutes out of frustration. However, Dante's memory loss proves to be useful when he thinks he's an actor, where his act scores big points for the team. Meanwhile, the Penguins are having good luck when they find their group of talent show people quickly. Together, they score good points and score 1st. The Dolphins only have Aaron and Piper who already have their talents. Piper scores high and Aaron doesn't score so well. They choose to have a Marshmellow be in it too, which scores good points but still not enough for even 2nd, getting the team last. The Dolphins go to elimination where they vote off Jo but due to TDBackAroundtheWorld have thought to have left the wiki, Zoey is eliminated. Jo is originally supposed to be eliminated as well, but Chris changes his mind and only needs a target gift card from her which she gives him, thanking him for allowing her to stay in the competition for another whlie. Who Played Who? (TBC) Trivia *This is the first time someone was eliminated due to their user leaving the wiki. *The Dante Memory Loss is continued next episode *The Morgan Freeman gag begins *This episode TrentFan was controlling Dante and Charlie due to NZ being at the movies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes